Elefanten in Bhutan
|} Der Himalaya-Staat Bhutan, zwischen den an Fläche und Bevölkerung großen Staaten Indien und China (Tibet) gelegen, gehört zu den dreizehn Staaten, in denen derzeit noch wilde Asiatische Elefanten leben. Diese halten sich vor allem an der Südgrenze des Landes zu Indien aufConservation of Asian Elephant in Bhutan, auf wwf.panda.org, die sie auch als Migranten überquerenElephants in Bhutan, auf www.eleaid.com. Wildlebende Elefanten finden sich daher in den südliche Distrikten (Dzongkhags) Bhutans, in Samdrupjongkhar, Sarpang, Tsirang, Samtse und GeduKarma Jigme, A. Christy Williams: Current Status of Asian Elephants in Bhutan, auf wwwasesg.org, S. 25 (PDF-Datei). Während des Winters ziehen die meisten Elefanten von Bhutan in den Süden nach Indien und kehren im Sommer nach Bhutan zurückConservation of Asian Elephant in Bhutan, auf wwf.panda.org. Eine feste Bestandszahl von Elefanten in Bhutan gibt es nicht, da bislang keine nationale Erhebung der Elefantenpopulation gemacht wurde. Eine Schätzung von 1990 ging von 60 bis 100 Tieren ausEbd.. Eine Transekt-Untersuchung von Elefantendung in ausgewählten Regionen im Jahr 2010 ergab eine Schätzung der Elefantendichte in den untersuchten Gebieten von 0,641 Tieren pro Quadratkilometer und eine Gesamtpopulation von 513 ElefantenKarma Jigme, A. Christy Williams: Current Status of Asian Elephants in Bhutan, auf wwwasesg.org, S. 25 (PDF-Datei). Insgesamt wird vermutet, dass die Elefantenpopulation in Bhutan wegen großer geschützter Naturgebiete und einem strengen Wildereiverbot zugenommen hat, was sich auch in vermehrten Vorfällen von Plünderungen der Ernten widerspiegeltEbd.. Inzwischen sind Elefanten auch in Höhen von 1.400 m gesehen worden, wo früher nur eine Wanderung der Elefanten bis in eine Höhe von 300 m wahrgenommen wurde[Ebd.. Aus Bhutan wurden 1968 zwei Elefantenkühe als Geschenke des bhutanischen Königs in die Schweiz importiert, wo sie in den Zoo Zürich gelangten. Dabei handelte es sich um die Jungtiere Druk und ChhukhaEinladung zum Sommerplausch 2011, auf www.foka.ch (PDF-Datei). Chhukha starb in Zürich im Jahr 2006. Die nicht züchtende Kuh Druk lebt jetzt seit 45 Jahren dort. Natürliches Vorkommen thumb|Karte von Bhutan Die Elefanten Bhutans halten sich vorwiegend an der Südgrenze Bhutans und den benachbarten Bereichen im tiefer gelegenen Süden auf. Der Norden des Landes ist hingegen vom Himalaya bestimmt, der dort auf Höhen bis zu über 7.000 m ansteigt. Karten über das Verbreitungsgebiet der Elefanten zufolge streifen diese auch ins Landesinnere entlang der Flusstäler, insbesondere denen des Puna-Tsang- (Sankosh-)Flusses sowie der noch in Bhutan zusammenfließenden Zuläufer des Brahmaputra in Indien, des Mangde- und D®angme-FlussesKarma Jigme, A. Christy Williams: Current Statuss of Asian Elephants in Bhutan, auf www.asesg.org, Figure 1, S. 26. 'Chukha Dzongkhag' Der im Westen des Landes gelegene Distrikt (Dzongkhag) Chukha, der keine Naturschutzgebiete aufweist, ist Schauplatz der bislang höchsten Sichtung von Elefanten in Bhutan. Im Februar 2012 wurde ein junger, etwa vierjähriger Elefantenbulle mit Stoßzähnen in Shougay La in Gedu (Gaeddu) auf einer Höhe von 3419 m über dem Meeresspiegel gesichtet. Von einem Mitarbeiter der Bhutan Telecom gesehen, wurden von Forstverwaltungsmitarbeitern die Spuren des Elefanten gesichert und seine Route nachvollzogenFirst-ever record of Elephant on snow-covered Mountain, auf www.moaf.gov.bt. Diese Spuren bestanden aus Elefantendung, Fußspuren im Schnee, Fressspuren und der Beobachtung des Elefanten durch andere Personen. Demnach muss sich der Elefant für mindestens drei oder vier Tage in dieser Höhenlage aufgehalten haben, wobei bestätigt wurde, dass er sich von Bambus ernährte und sich vermutlich durch Bewegung vor der Kälte schütztesnow elephant could have been an outcast, opine conservationists, auf bhutanandclimatechange.blogspot.de. Der junge Elefant, der alleine unterwegs war, soll dabei von einer Höhe von 2.700 m weiter hinaufgestiegen sein. Er wurde auch im Dorf Chungneykha gesehen und soll die Höhenwanderung überlebt habenFirst-ever record of Elephant on snow-covered Mountain, auf www.moaf.gov.bt. Über die Gründe für den Elefanten, sich auf solcher Höhe von seinen Artgenossen zu entfernen, gibt es nur Mutmaßungen, die insbesondere auf die Klimaerwärmung zielen oder besondere Umstände in seiner Herde. Nur zwei Monate später wurde ein weiterer Elefant in einer Höhe von 2.700 m über Meereshöhe in Darachu in Bechu, ebenfalls in Chukha, gesehenJumbos on a climbing spree, auf www.moaf.gov.bt. Nach zwei oder drei Stunden soll er sich dann wieder talwärts gewendet haben. Ob dieses Tier mit dem Bullen aus Gedu identisch war, ließ sich nicht feststellen. Nach einige Angaben sollte eine Herde von sieben Elefanten in der Region weit umherziehen. Ensprechend dem Fehlen eines Schutzgebietes ist das Verbreitungsgebiet im Süden des Dzongkhags Chukha, der ebenfalls an Indien grenzt, deutlich geringer als in benachbarten DistriktenVgl. Karma Jigme, A. Christy Williams: Current Statuss of Asian Elephants in Bhutan, auf www.asesg.org, S. 25. Um den Ort Gedu herum wurde 2010 von einer Herde von acht Elefanten berichtet, die seitens der Wildlife Conservation Division besonders beobachtet und geschützt werden solltenASIATIC ELEPHANT CONSERVATION PROGRAM, PROJECT REPORT: 2009 - 2010, auf awsassets.panda.org, S. 21. Vgl. auch die Karte S. 22, Fig. 11.. 'Khaling Wildlife Sanctuary' Im Südosten des Landes liegt das Khaling Wildlife Sanctuary, dessen Schutzgebiet den östlichsten Teil des Aufenthaltsgebietes der Elefanten in Bhutan an der Grenze zu Indien bildetKhaling Wildlife Sanctuary, auf en.wikipedia.org. Das Schutzgebiet liegt im Samdrup Jongkhar Dzongkhag im südöstlichen Winkel Bhutans. Der Gebiet umfasst knapp 335 km²Department of Forests and Park Services, auf www.moaf.gov.bt (nach anderen Angaben 273 km²Khaling Wildlife Sanctury, auf www.tourism.gov.bt und grenzt an das Khaling Reserve in IndienKhaling Wildlife Sanctuary, auf pristineland.weebly.com. Das Sanctuary ist nach Norden durch einen "biologischen Korridor" im Dzongkhag mit dem Sakteng Wildlife SanctuarySakteng Wild Life Sanctuary, auf dofps.gov.bt sowie in Richtung Westen ebenfalls mit einem solchen Korridor mit dem Royal Manas National Park verbunden. Ein Vorläufer war offenbar das Neoli Wildlife SanctuaryKhaling Neoli Wildlife Sanctuary, auf www.himalaya2000.com. Die Angaben über Höhenunterschiede variieren zwischen 150 bis 1.500 mEbd. und 400 bis 2.200 mKhaling Wildlife Sanctuary, auf en.wikipedia.org. Neben Elefanten leben im Park auch Gaure und ZwergwildschweineKhaling Wildlife Sanctury, auf www.tourism.gov.bt. Über die Zahl der sich dort aufhaltenden Elefanten ist nicht bekannt, allerdings wurde im März 2014 ein Forschungsprojekt mittels des Global Positioning Systems (GPS) begonnen, bei dem einem "Makhna" (einem stoßzahnlosen Bullen) und einer Kuh ein Satellitensender um den Hals gehängt wurde, um die Aufenthaltsgebiete der dortigen Elefanten zu erforschenGPS Collaring of Asian Elephants in Southern Bhutan. Zunächst soll damit das Verständnis für die Konflikte zwischen Mensch und Elefant und damit auch der Umgang mit den Problemen verbessert werden. Zugleich soll die Aktion, an der insgesamt sechs Elefanten 2014 beteiligt werden soll, auch Aufschluss über das Wanderungsgebiet der Tiere, ihre Nahrungsplätze und auch die Aufenthaltsschwerpunkte zwischen den Höhenlagen und den tiefer gelegenen Gebiet gebenEbd.Elephants fitted with GPS collar in Khaling Wildlife Sanctuary, auf www.bbs.bt. 'Phipsoo Wildlife Sanctuary' An der Grenze zu Indien liegt das Phipsoo Wildlife Sanctuary, das überwiegend im Westen des Dzongkhag Sarpang liegtPhibsoo Wildlife Sanctuary, auf en.wikipedia.org. Das Gebiet erstreckt sich über 278 km² (nach anderen Angaben 268 km²Phibsoo Wildlife Sanctuary (PWS), auf www.wwfbhutan.org) östlich des Sankosh-FlussesPhipsoo Wildlife Sanctuary, auf www.himalaya2000.com. Die Vegetation ist überwiegend tropisch und subtropischEbd.. Das Gebiet wurde 1974 zunächst als Waldschutzgebiet ausgewiesen und 1993 zum Wildschutzterritorium erklärtPhibsoo Wildlife Sanctuary (PWS), auf www.wwfbhutan.org. Einzigartig für Bhutan wächst hier der Salbaum (Shorea robusta), außerdem ist das Reservat das einzige des Landes mit Axis-HirschenPhibsoo Wildlife Sanctuary (PWS), auf www.wwfbhutan.org. Zu den Bewohnern des Reservates gehören auch Elefanten. Nach einer Studie auf der Basis von Dungsammlungen 2010 wurde ermittelt, dass sich im Dzongkhag Sarpang und dem Phipsoo Wildlife Sanctuary schätzungsweise 380 Elefanten aufgehalten habenElephants find sanctuary along southern foothills, auf www.bhutan-italy.com. Dabei wird für das Phipsoo-Reservat allein keine Zahl genannt, wobei sich der Distrikt Sarpong weiter östlich an der Grenze zu Indien entlangstreckt - eben in jenem Gebiet, in dem sich vorwiegend die Elefanten aufhaltenKarma Jigme, A. Christy Williams: Current Status of Asian Elephants in Bhutan, auf www.asesg.org, S. 26, Figure 1. Dabei handelt es sich zumeist um Elefanten, die als Grenzgänger von Indien kommen und während der Sommermonate in Bhutan verweilen, um dann nach Indien zurückzukehrenElephants find sanctuary along southern foothills, auf www.bhutan-italy.com. Das Land Bhutan zieht die Elefanten demnach wegen der ungestörten Natur, dem reichen Vorrat an Nahrung und dem Fehlen von Wilderern anEbd.. Allerdings kam es wegen des gehäuften Auftretens von Elefanten auch hier zu Konflikten mit den Bewohnern der anliegenden Dörfer, deren Ernten durch die Elefanten zerstört werdenEbd.. So wurden 2005 in sieben Unterbezirken von Sarpang Felder von über 107 Hectar Land von Elefanten verwüstetEbd.. Der Anteil für das Phipsoo Wildlife Sanctuary ist auch hier nicht ermittelbar. 'Royal Manas National Park' Der Royal-Manas-Nationalpark gilt als Vorzeigeobjekt des Naturschutzes im Königreich BhutanRoyal Manas National Park, auf en.wikipedia.orgRoyal Manas National Park - Bhutan's Biological Treasure With "A Way to Bhutan Tours & Travels, auf waytobhutan.com. Er ist das älteste Naturschutzgebiet des Landes und wurde 1966 zum Wild-Schutzgebiet erklärt und 1003 als Nationalpark deklariertRoyal Manas National Park, auf www.tourism.gov.bt, wobei er zugleich nach Norden erweitert wurdeRoyal Manas National Park, auf www.dofps.gov.bt. Der Park umfasst eine Fläche von 1057 km²Ebd. und beginnt auf einer Höhe von 108 m an den Ausläufern des Brahmaputra-Tieflandes im Süden und reicht im Norden hinauf bis zu einer Höhe von 2.600 mRoyal Manas National Park - Bhutan's Biological Treasure With "A Way to Bhutan Tours & Travels, auf waytobhutan.com. Der Nationalpark bedeckt östliche Regionen des Dzongkhaks Sarpang und westliche Teile der Dzongkhaks Zhemgang und PemagatshelRoyal Manas National Park, auf en.wikipedia.org. Der Royal Manas National Park grenzt im Norden an den Jigme-Singye-Wangchuck-Nationalpark sowie über Korridore an weitere SchutzgebieteRoyal Manas National Park, auf dofps.gov.bt. Im Süden hat er auf indischer Seite sein angrenzendes Gegenstück im Manas-Nationalpark (Manas Tiger Reserve)Ebd.. Durch die Breite an verschiedenen Landschaftstypen zeigt der Park eine hohe biologische Vielfalt aufRoyal Manas National Park, Bhutan, auf wwf.panda.org. So werden 45 Arten von Säugetieren und 366 bekannten Vogelarten für den Park angegebenEbd.. Der Park beheimatet u.a. den Bengal-Tiger (Königstiger), das Panzernashorn und den Gangesdelfin. Ausschließlich in der Region kommt der Goldlangur, eine Primatenart, in den beiden Manas-Nationalparks vor. Ebenso sind Asiatische Elefanten im Nationalpark heimisch. Über ihre Zahl ist nichts bekanntVgl. Karma Jigme, A. Christy Williams: Current Statuss of Asian Elephants in Bhutan, auf www.asesg.org, S. 25. Der Verbreitungskarte nach halten sich die Tiere vor allem im Süden an der Grenze zu Indien (Assam) auf sowie am östlichen Rand des Parks am Flusslauf des MangdeEbd., Figure 1, S. 26. Dort, auf der Höhe des Zusammenflusses mit dem Drangme, wird für Touristen auch die Möglichkeit des Elefantenreitens angebotenWWF supports Community based Eco-tourism projects in Royal Manas National Park, auf www.wwfbhutan.org. Nähere Informationen dazu liegen nicht vor. 'Samtse Dzongkhag' Wie im Chukha Dzongkhag leben Elefanten auch im benachbarten Samtse Dzongkhag im Südwesten von Bhutan, ohne dass dort Naturschutzgebiete ausgewiesen sind. Die dortigen Elefanten durchstreifen den westlichsten Teil des Aufenthaltsgebietes von Elefanten in Bhutan. Der Distrikt umfasst gleichwohl viele natürliche Ressourcen sowie Landwirtschaft, was inzwischen häufiger zu Konflikten mit den Einwohnern führt. Verschiedene Vorfälle mit Elefanten wurden im Juni 2008 berichtet, bei denen u.a. Ernten verwüstet und Klassenräume zerstört wurdenElephants continue to ravage crops in Samtse, auf www.bbs.com.bt, womit sich die Elefanten zum zweiten Mal an Schuleigentum vergriffenChhukha and Samtse - Tuskers torment Samtse, auf www.raonline.ch. Zudem wurden Mais- und Ingwerpflanzungen von Elefanten vernichtetEbd.. Ohne Jahr wird von einem 14jährigen Jungen berichtet, der beim Vertreiben der Elefanten von einem Stoßzahnträger angegriffen und getötet wurdeA Boy Dies from Human Elephant Conflict, auf dofps.gov.bt. Ein 68jähriger Mann starb im Mai 2012 auf dem Weg zur Arbeit, als er einem Bambus fressenden Tusker traf, der ihn an Ort und Stelle töteteWild elephant tramples a man to death in Samtse, auf www.thebhutanese.bt. Im September 2013 erschien eine Herde von 30 Elefanten mit Jungtieren im Dorf Majathang nahe der Grenze zu Indien, wo sie sich länger aufhielten, ehe sie vorerst vertrieben werden konntenFirst tusker raid on Samtse gewog, auf www.kuenselonline.com. Im Jahr 2009-2010 wurde von der Wildlife Conservation Division der Forstverwaltung gemeinsam mit dem WWF Bhutan versucht, neben einer Erhebung von Daten die Maßnahmen zur Verminderung von Konfliktfällen zwischen Mensch und Elefant (Human Elephant Conflict) zu verstärkenASIATIC ELEPHANT CONSERVATION PROGRAM, PROJECT REPORT: 2009 - 2010, auf awsassets.panda.org, PDF-Datei. Die Erhebung der Elefantendichte in Samtse ergab dabei einen Schätzwert von 100 Elefanten im Bereich des Samtse DzongkhagEbd., S. 12. Heutige Elefanteneinrichtungen Nach einer Übersicht über die von Menschen gehaltenen Elefanten in Bhutan von ca. 2011 gab es zu jenem Zeitpunkt zehn Elefanten, die vom Department of Forest & Park Services gehalten wurdenKarma Jigme, A. Christy Williams: Current Status of Asian Elephants in Bhutan, S. 28. Demnach handelte es sich um verwaiste Jungtiere, die in der Wildnis gefunden und mit dem Heranwachsen als Reit- und Lasttiere trainiert wurdenEbd.. Sie wurden besonders in entlegenen Teilen der Schutzgebiete, insbesondere während der Regenzeit, als Lasttiere eingesetzt sowie bei Patrouillen gegen Wilderei, jedoch nicht im "Ökotourismus", da die Parks im südlichen Bhutan für Touristen geschlossen sindEbd.. Die Gruppe von zehn Elefanten bestand aus zwei Bullen, sechs Kühen und zwei heranwachsenden Tieren. 1997 und 2003 wurde jeweils ein Kalb in Gefangenschaft geboren. Der Vater der beiden Nachwuchselefanten starb an Altersschwäche. Die Zucht mit Wildelefanten ist begrenzt, da die Tiere nicht ohne Aufsicht in den Wäldern herumziehen. Bisher sind vier Elefanten des Departments gestorben, drei aus natürlicher Ursache und einer im Gefolge eines BlitzschlagesEbd.. Über längere Aufenthalts- und Einsatzorte liegen keine Angaben vor. Den Zahlen gegenüber steht der Hinweis auf drei Elefanten, die im Royal Botanic Garden in Serbithang, etwa 15 km südlich von Timphu, leben sollenSerbithang Royal Botanic Garden in Bhutan, auf www.elephant.se, die aber in anderen Beschreibungen des Botanischen Gartens nicht erwähnt werden. Die drei sollen im Oktober 2008 nach Serbithang gekommen sein und tragen demzufolge die Namen Linki, Madhukali und Babu (ein 1973 geborener Bulle aus dem indischen GuwahatiBabu at Serbithang Royal Botanic Garden, auf www.elephant.se)Serbithang Royal Botanic Garden in Bhutan, auf www.elephant.se. Weblinks *Karma Jigme, A. Christy Williams: Current Status of Asian Elephants in Bhutan, Statusbericht auf wwwasesg.org (PDF-Datei). *Conservation of Asian Elephant in Bhutan, Informationen zu den Elefanten in Bhutan auf wwf.panda.org. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asien